Awakening
by Ybarra87
Summary: Hekapoo finds out what Clockwork's words meant. Sequel to Running with Ghosts and First day at Echo Creek Academy. I do not own Danny Phantom or SVTFOE.


School was beginning to start and Danny was walking to class with Dani, Star, Marco, and Janna telling them about all the enemies Phantom has faced. "This Ember sounds like a perfect match for my ex-boyfriend Tom." Star said.

"I don't know Star. I don't think it's good idea to set Tom up with a ghost." Marco replied.

"Oh Marco, Tom's a demon so he can handle himself and Ember deserves so much better than that Skulker jerk." she said.

"I don't think Phantom would care if she goes out with him as long as she stays out of trouble." Danny said.

Danny, Star, Marco, and Janna then went into their class and Dani proceeded to hers. Class was basically normal for awhile until Danny's ghost breath went off. Danny immediately asked to be excused and then left the room. All of a sudden the wall was slashed down revealing a humanoid like wolf man. He was wearing brown pants and a sleeveless white shirt while carrying a large katana. His whole body was covered with dark grey fur. His face had a x shape scar on his left eye while his other eye was just a normal yellow wolf eye. "My name is Kuzu and I'm looking for Danny Phantom." he said.

Before Star could use her wand Marco stopped her. "Star this guy is too powerful even for us." he said.

"What makes you so sure?" Star asked.

"When you spend sixteen years trying to earn a pair of scissors you pick up a few things. One of them being sensing how strong a enemy in front of you is and if you stand a chance. And Star we don't have a chance against him." Marco replied.

Kuzu took a glance at Marco and said " I see I'm in the presence of an honorable warrior however you're not strong enough to face me yet. When you get stronger then I'll face you."

"What are you doing here?" Marco asked.

"I'm looking for Danny Phantom. I heard he the defeated the criminal Nightmare by himself, a noble feat for a strong warrior, and I've come to face him as a warrior in a battle to the death. I'm not leaving until I face him."

"Then look no further!" a voice cried out behind him. Kuzu the proceeded to strike towards the sound of the voice with his blade only to get hit in the gut by Phantom as he appeared in front of him.

"That was quite an attack." Kuzu said as he recovered from the blow. "I did not even since you coming. This will be an epic battle indeed."

"What is it you want?" Danny asked.

"I heard word of a mighty warrior who defeated Nightmare by himself and I happen to be a traveling warrior who fights only the strongest. Seeing how strong you are I came here to fight and defeat you but do not worry you will not have to live in shame after I beat you for I always give the losers a quick and painless death."

"Wow. I guess this universe has their own Skulker." Danny said. "Very well I agree as long as we fight on the football field where no one is around."

"How noble of you to think of the safety of others." Kuzu said with a small smile. "Very well lead the way."

Before Danny proceeded he turn to Marco. "Make sure everyone stays in the school and away from the football field. It's going to get very messy. Also make sure Dani stays away. Tell her he's just too strong for her." Marco simply nodded as he left.

ECHO CREEK ACADEMY FOOTBALL FIELD

Danny and Kuzu arrived at the football field each standing on one side. As Kuzu readied his blade he turn to Danny. "Do you not have a weapon?" he asked.

"Yeah I have a weapon." Danny said as he formed a ghost sword with his ghost energy.

"A blade made from magic? It's only fair to warn you my blade can absorb magic so you may want to get a real weapon."

"I can assure you my blade will last until this battle is over." Danny said confidently.

Kuzu then gave Danny a warrior's stare and said. "Very well. Let's begin!" Kuzu then proceeded to slash the air with his katana forming a giant slash in the wind, a sonic slash,that was heading towards Danny. However Danny managed to cancel the attack by slashing it the right moment it was about to hit him. "Impressive!" Kuzu cried out. "But not impressive enough!" Kuzu the rushed towards Danny trying to strike him with his blade only for Danny to block his attack with his sword and knock him back. "What the?!" Kuzu shouted with a shocked and confused look. "Why didn't my blade absorb your magic blade?"

"I told you my blade will last until this battle is over." Danny replied with a smirk.

"Very well. Then I might as well up my game. Let's see how you do against my Earth Splitter!" Kuzu screamed as he jumped into only to bring his katana down at full force but before it could hit Kuzu was suddenly hit with a green blast canceling the attack.

Danny turn around and saw where the blast came from only him to develop a shock and angry look. "Dani!" He yelled. "I thought I told you to stay out of this fight! He's just too strong!"

"Oh Danny. You know I'm here to help." she said as she then began to shoot another ghost blast.

"Stay out of this! This isn't your fight!" Kuzu screamed as he unleashed another sonic blast towards Dani canceling out the ghost blast before it could hit him. As Dani was about to embrace for the attack she pushed out of the way allowing Danny to take her place knocking him out.

"Danny!" she screamed out as Marco and Star came to pull her away.

"I didn't expect to win this way." Kuzu said as he walked towards a fallen Danny. "You are an honorable and noble man. You're death shall be quick and painless." Kuzu then raised his katana up getting ready to swing down.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" A voice screamed out as fireballs started hitting him knocking him across the field.

As Kuzu looked up to see who attacked only to give a surprised look. "Lady Hekapoo? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm here to stop you from killing Phantom!" She yelled.

"Ah so he's your lover however he lost and that won't stop me from eliminating him. It is the warrior's code."

"He's just a friend." She said blushing. "And that's your code! Yeah every warrior has a code but you're the only one who kills the ones who lost against you. The only reason the Commission hasn't locked you up is because you get rid of some criminals on our list but if you kill Danny then I guarantee we'll lock you up!"

"I'm sorry Lady Hekapoo but I refuse to stand down." Kuzu said as he slowly walked towards Danny.

"Then it looks like I'll be the one to stop you!" Hekapoo then started shooting fireballs while trying to ambush Kuzu with clones. However Kuzu simply caught each blast with his Katana absorbing it as well as swinging his blade knocking out all clones and Hekapoo. As he stood above Danny getting ready to strike Hekapoo tried to get up. She didn't want Danny to die. She knew Dani would miss him. Clockwork would miss him. So would Cujo and his friends. But most of all she would miss him the most. Desperate she shot one more fireball.

Kuzu sensing it coming raised his katana expecting to absorb it however he did not expect to get hit with a green blast. "What the?!" He cried out. "How come my blade didn't absorb it?!"

Hekapoo just looked at her hands to see they were glowing green like Danny. "What's going on?" She asked. "It's like I have-"

"Ghost powers." Dani said standing next to Marco and Star.

Hekapoo deciding not to question it started launching ghost blasts at Kuzu knocking him back. Kuzu getting desperate decided to run towards Danny to finish him but Hekapoo suddenly appeared standing in front of Danny. "You will not touch him." She said.

Dani recognizing what was about to happen next screamed out "Cover you ears!"

"YOU WILL NOT TOUCH MY DANNY!" She screamed as a horrible sound came out of her voice, the Ghostly Wail. It sent Kuzu flying across the field. When it stopped Kuzu looked up to see Hekapoo still standing but she was weak.

"It seems that attack took everything out of you. I suggest you master your new powers before you use them again." Kuzu said as he approached them. "Now move!"

"No!" She said while trying to keep herself up.

"Very well then I have to strike you down as well Lady Hekapoo." As he raised his blade only to bring it down.

All a sudden Kuzu's blade was stopped dead in it's tracks. As he looked to see what was stopping it he was shocked to see Danny catch the blade with both hands. "I don't think so!" he yelled as he broke Kuzu's katana with his hands.

"What the?" Kuzu cried out. "That's impossible! My blade's suppose to be unbreakable!"

"Well apparently it broke." Danny retorted with a smirk while laying down a passed out Hekapoo.

"You were holding back the entire time and I didn't see it." Kuzu mumbled. He then looked at Danny and shout "Show me you true power! Fight me with every thing you got! I WANT TO SEE IT!"

"How about I show you a glimpse of my true power then you can decide whether you want to fight me or not." Danny said as he began show a bright green aura surrounding his body.

Kuzu just look at the aura astonished and as soon as it vanished. He immediately knew down in front of Danny. "My liege!" He said.

"What?" Danny said with a puzzled look.

"Forgive me for my rudeness my liege. I wish now to serve you." He said.

"Danny what's going on?" Dani asked as she approached both Kuzu and Danny.

"I don't know." Danny said clearly confused.

"Allow me to explain everything to you and you're daughter." He said.

"Daughter?" Dani said.

"You two have almost the exact same smell but it smells like she was made from you so I just assumed."

"It's okay just explain." Danny said.

"Well I come from a tribe of warriors whose life purpose is to defend the universe from great threats however one day our chief had a vision that told him of a great disaster that would end our universe. He said that a great and powerful king will appear and will be a great ally in helping save our universe. He would be so powerful that one glimpse of his power would strike fear in the hearts of the strongest warriors. I was picked by my chief to serve this powerful king. I was to challenge the strongest warriors I came across and eliminate them if there was evil in them however I didn't expect every warrior I encountered to be evil so I just assumed that there were no good ones. That sort of clouded my judgment when I met you and since you defeated Nightmare I thought you could be a threat in the future but when you showed me your aura I instantly knew you were the great king I was looking for. So please allow me to serve you my liege."

Danny just thought for a moment and said "Okay you can serve me providing you don't kill anymore."

"Yes my liege." Kuzu said. "What is my first order?"

"I want you to find some information about what's going on in the universe and then return to me when you have a lead."

"Very well my liege." Kazu said as he pulled out a pair of dimensional scissors to open a portal and went into it.

"Well that was something." Dani said as she turned to face Danny. "Danny something happened when you were out to Hekapoo."

"What happened to her?" Danny asked with a panicked look.

"Somehow she can use ghost powers. She even pulled off a ghostly wail."

"I don't know how that's possible but we'll find out later. Right now I better get her home." Danny then proceeded to open a portal and picked Hekapoo like a bride causing Dani to grin as he carried her into it.

HEKAPOO'S LAIR

Danny proceeded to lay Hekapoo on her couch as she started waking up "Danny?" She said."You're okay. What happened to Kuzu?"

"You don't have to worry about Kuzu." Danny said as he explained to her what happened. "And if he becomes a threat in the future I'll handle it."

"Well I'm glad that's over." Hekapoo said while letting out a sigh of relief.

"Not quite. Dani told me you were able to use ghost powers and you were able to let out a ghostly wail. When did you find out you could use them and how did you get access to them?"

"I found out I could used them when fighting Kuzu and at the time I didn't think much about because you were in danger so I threw whatever I could." Hekapoo said as she began to think about the second question and began to remember something. "As for how I got them do you remember the kiss?"

"You mean the kiss you gave to me in order to wake me up when I was fighting Dan. Yeah I remember that." Danny said with a small blush.

"Remember when I told you I saw everything you been through when I kissed you."

"Yeah."

"I think you gave me a piece of your power. Clockwork told me you gave a piece of yourself to me by mistake and that happened through the kiss. I guess he meant I can use some of your ghost powers."

Danny just let out a small smile and asked "Do you want to learn how to use them?"

"What?"

"I asked if you want me to teach you how to use your ghost powers. I mean Dani and me would be glad to teach you."

"But what about your magic training."

"We'll compromise. You teach me how to use magic and Dani and me will teach you how to use your ghost powers. Deal?"

"Deal!" She said with a small smile.

Danny then made a portal and said "Now you stay here and rest. We'll start training after school. Okay?"

"Okay. Thanks Danny."

Danny then walked into the portal and before he was completely in it "Later Heckie!"

"Don't call me that!"

ECHO CREEK ACADEMY

Danny had just returned from Hekapoo's lair and told Dani about what happened. At lunch time Dani proceeded to tell Janna what happened causing her to pull out a book. "What is that?" Dani asked.

"This is the book about the Ghost Zone that I told Danny about. I'm still working on getting him a copy but what's really important is what you just told me." Janna said.

"And that is?"

"The fact that Hekapoo can use ghost powers now. Inside the book there's a legend about how the next king of the Ghost Zone will first defeat Pariah Dark but what's really interesting is what comes after. It says Pariah Dark will come back again but he will be destroyed once and for all by the next king of the Ghost Zone who is a powerful half ghost that can use magic and the next queen of the Ghost Zone who is a magic being that can use ghost powers. Should we tell Danny?"

"No Janna if we tell him he might try to prevent the legend from happen plus he might try to deny the fact that Hekapoo and him are meant for each other. I got a better idea." Dani said with an evil smirk.

"Dani I like that look in your eyes so whatever you got planned count me in." Janna replied smirking back.

THE END


End file.
